


Incorrigível

by psyluna



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Banter, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyluna/pseuds/psyluna
Summary: Em um dia de pesada chuva em Akihabara, Okabe e Kurisu ficam ilhados pela noite no quarto de hotel dela.É hora de serem honestos acerca de certos sentimentos.English versionhere.
Relationships: Okabe Rintarou | Hououin Kyouma/Makise Kurisu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Incorrigível

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863482) by [psyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyluna/pseuds/psyluna)



> Oi, tudo bem com vocês? Adivinhem quem reassistiu Steins;Gate, viu o Zero e ficou de coração partido...
> 
> Aqui vai outra história que eu queria tirar da cabeça, e que também serve de prática para eu desenferrujar minhas habilidades com smut. 
> 
> Essa fic se passa depois dos eventos do filme, mesmo que ele não seja canônico. Eu ligo? Não ligo. É canon no meu coração.
> 
> Só para fins de esclarecimento, os personagens envolvidos têm 19 anos aqui.
> 
> Por favor, não leve essa fic muito a sério. lol

Abro a porta usando a chave magnética e entro primeiro, tirando as botas. Mesmo se não estivesse no Japão, eu o faria para evitar molhar o carpete. Tivemos sorte o bastante de pôr os pés dentro do hotel antes que o temporal nos encharcasse por completo. 

Estou um pouco ofegante e não me orgulho disso, mesmo que a subida tenha sido de elevador. Em condições normais, ainda faço a caminhada diária entre meu apartamento e os prédios do meu campus. Pode-se dizer que substituí minha correria acadêmica por um bocado de absurdos do outro lado do mundo.

O absurdo maior entra logo depois de mim e fecha a porta atrás de si com o cotovelo. Deixo o cartão da chave no compartimento antes que eu resolva perdê-la. Ele também tira os sapatos e, surpresa das surpresas, pendura o jaleco nos ganchos na parede. 

—Agora, essas calças… - Ele suspira, dando de ombros. - Duvido que suas roupas vão me servir, assistente, e mesmo que sirvam, talvez elas despertem algo irreversível em mim que-

—Não servem. - Caminho para dentro do quarto e vasculho o guarda-roupa, onde coloquei a maior parte das roupas. Viro a cabeça para falar com Okabe, saindo de trás da porta do armário. - A não ser que não se importe em ficar um pouco ridículo.

—Nunca tive a chance de vestir roupas femininas, então acho que vou aderir à proposta. - Ele põe as mãos na cintura. - Sacrifícios têm que ser feitos em nome da ciência, e “ridículo” não passa de uma questão de ponto de vista. Veja o Rukako, por exemplo. Você ousa dizer que ele fica ridículo com roupa feminina, hã?

—Você e ele não se parecem em nada, não comece. - Eu rio, olhando uma por uma das peças de pijama que trouxe. Um conjunto grande demais de camiseta grande e bermuda… Vai esse mesmo. - Pode colocar isso aqui, longe da minha vista, por favor.

—Vai me dizer que não está interessada no meu corpo indecente? - Ele pega o conjunto da minha mão, deixa em cima da cama e começa a tirar a camisa. - Aqui, só uma amostra para-

Eu o empurro em direção ao banheiro e dou as costas, procurando algo para vestir. Ele se fecha no pequeno cômodo a contragosto, resmungando alguma maluquice incompreensível. Todas as maluquices dele o são, na verdade. 

O quarto ainda me parece um pouco abafado da correria e do verão sufocante. Ligo o ar-condicionado usando o controle sobre uma das mesinhas ao redor da cabeceira e volto a procurar o que vestir. Muito grande, muito feio, muito velho… até que, no fim da pilha, encontro o único conjunto de manga comprida que trouxe. Ele é de um verde-água em tom pastel e tem botões na camisa. A parte de baixo é uma calça curta, que alcança o meio das minhas canelas. Macio e confortável, como deve ser.

Tiro a roupa quase tão rápida quanto a velocidade do som, torcendo para que Okabe demore no banheiro e eu não tenha que gritar com ele. Ouço o barulho da descarga e da chave sendo girada por dentro quando já estou vestida, sentada na cama e de televisão ligada, vendo um documentário que parece ter acabado de começar. Meu pijama ficou ligeiramente grande nele também, mas só a camiseta com estampa fofa. A bermuda, no corpo dele, parece uma daquelas cuecas horríveis que se vê maridos usando em sitcoms ruins. 

—Até o momento, não encontrei o rastreador que deve ter colocado nestas peças - ele começa - mas se a Organização vier atrás de mim por causa desse plano elaborado… 

—Que plano? - pergunto com descrença, subindo de leve o volume da TV.

—Controlar o clima para me encurralar no covil do inimigo foi de uma audácia tremenda. O que está planejando? - Ele cruza os braços com um sorriso vitorioso e pega o celular. - Olá, sou eu. No momento, estou localizado no-

Continuo a subir o volume da televisão até encobrir o que ele diz e reviro os olhos. Ele desiste ou para em algum momento e se senta ao meu lado na cama, colocando o travesseiro atrás das costas como eu fiz. Na mesa de cabeceira ao meu lado, deixei um pacote de balas de limão maravilhosas que nunca encontro nos Estados Unidos. O sabor é suave e elas têm uma textura inacreditável. Pego uma e jogo na boca, curtindo o sabor enquanto vejo um peixe horrível na tela. 

Pelo visto, o documentário é sobre uma espécie invasiva de peixe no rio Mississipi. O bicho é nativo do Sudeste Asiático e não tem predador além do ser humano. Ele também é capaz de arrebentar a maior parte das linhas de pesca e até varas de pescar… Abro mais uma bala depois de mastigar o resto da primeira e ofereço uma a Okabe, que começa a desembalar o doce.

Ele não parece ter nada para dizer hoje além de suas besteiras habituais. E pensar que eu o convidei para dar uma volta no bairro… Por que eu sequer tive essa ideia idiota? Deveria ter ido ao laboratório eu mesma e ter ficado presa por lá. Talvez conversar com Mayuri ou escutar Daru falar de suas esposas bidimensionais tivesse sido mais interessante.

Já está escuro do lado de fora e é cedo, mas grande parte do motivo é a tempestade. Acendo as luzes que rodeiam a cabeceira da cama. O verão por aqui é sufocante a ponto de parecer que será infinito. Deixo sair um bocejo e talvez fosse uma boa hora para um cochilo. 

—É. - Ele suspira, olhando para a grande janela de cortinas abertas. - Não acho que vou conseguir sair daqui ainda hoje. Se me permite um último desejo antes de me torturar por informação, diga aos meus companheiros da central que foi bom trabalhar com eles.

—Sabe, às vezes eu _realmente_ quero espetar eletrodos no seu cérebro. - Dou a ele uma olhada feia. - Mais uma bala?

—Oferta tentadora, senhorita agente da Organização, mas não vai arrancar informação de mim dessa forma. - Ele pega a bala, de qualquer maneira. - Finalmente, bom gosto para os alimentos. Já estava mais do que na hora.

—Ei, qual é o problema? - eu protesto - Gosto de combinar os sabores. Todo mundo faz isso.

—Se você não tivesse pedido o _cheesecake_ de hoje esquentado no micro-ondas, eu até começaria a acreditar. - Ele ri de boca cheia. - Acompanhado do creme do café, se me permite completar o show de horrores.

—Não me diga que você só come tortas geladas. - Cruzo os braços.

—Não, porque cada torta tem sua temperatura adequada.

Bufo de indignação e não respondo. Ele se esparrama pela cama, com a cabeça meio elevada pelo travesseiro, e acho por bem fazer o mesmo. O documentário é interessante até que começo a piscar pesado, vendo apenas pedaços do que passa na tela. Balanço a cabeça para afastar o sono e olho as horas no relógio de pulso que me esqueci de tirar. São quase sete horas e o temporal não dá sinal de fim. 

—Você acha que vai conseguir ir para casa hoje? - pergunto.

—Nem sim, nem não, tudo é apenas um grande talvez. - Ele se espreguiça. - Não trouxe guarda-chuva e gastei meu último dinheiro hoje à tarde. 

—Nada de táxi, então.

A verdade é: tenho dinheiro sobrando que poderia deixá-lo em casa são e salvo. Quero emprestar? Não quero. Okabe vive enrolando o senhor Tennouji quanto ao aluguel, e duvido que ele me pagaria se eu fosse tão generosa. Ele sequer retribuiria custeando uma pizza ou um jantar do serviço de quarto. Sim, esse é o único motivo, eu juro. Hoje mesmo, dividimos a conta no café. Ele não tomou mais do que um _espresso_ com água tônica. “A segunda bebida dos intelectuais,” ele disse. Sorrio encarando a televisão e espero que ele não perceba.

—Sei que isso a desagrada profundamente, assistente, mas vou ter que passar a noite em vossa digníssima câmara de tortura. Espero que não se incomode com um cientista insano dormindo no seu carpete.

—E desde quando eu vou deixar que durma no carpete? - Ergo uma sobrancelha, olhando para ele e não para a TV. - Não quero que durma na cama, mas o chão é um pouco além da conta.

Ele ri baixo e provoca:

—Pode confessar que está em polvorosa com a ideia de que eu divida a cama com você, Christina.

—Meu nome não é “Christina”, e não, eu não estou.

“Em polvorosa” não é bem a expressão correta, mas “confortável” também não é. Confortável subentende um estado de relaxamento, e não posso dizer que estou à vontade com a ideia. Mesmo que deitemos bem na ponta de nossos respectivos lados da cama, não vai haver muito mais do que a distância de um metro entre nós. A distância de um esticar de braço. De um rolar para o lado. Perto o bastante para… 

Talvez seja a hora de ser embalada pela voz agradável falando de peixes cabeça-de-cobra e tirar um cochilo até sabe-se lá que hora, se eu conseguir. Pisco os olhos algumas vezes, bocejo de novo e entro debaixo da coberta, agora que o ar-condicionado já cumpriu seu papel. 

Durmo um sono sem sonhos, um pouco perturbado. O mais provável é que eu tenha sonhado e não me lembre quando finalmente desperto, com as pupilas sensíveis à luz logo à minha frente. Devo ter me virado de lado enquanto dormia e estou encarando o abajur aceso. Quando tento levantar o braço para coçar os olhos, percebo que há outro braço em cima do meu.

Viro a cabeça para trás. Okabe? Ele está de olhos fechados. Logo atrás de mim. _Bem_ atrás de mim.

Não que eu vá dizer algo, mas sinto que perderia a voz se tentasse. Em algum momento, ele também se cobriu com o edredom pesado ao qual me apeguei durante a estadia aqui. O rosto dele parece tão calmo dormindo, como se nada pudesse perturbar tal paz. Nem mesmo o trovão que segue o raio que cruza o céu é o bastante para acordá-lo. 

Sinto meu coração se acelerar quanto mais tempo passo quieta na cama. Só uma vontade súbita de correr e me esconder é o bastante para fazer com que eu me mova. Eu me desvencilho do abraço dele com o maior cuidado do qual sou capaz e acredito não tê-lo acordado.

De pé do lado da cama, no corredor que há entre o guarda-roupa e o colchão, encontro meus chinelos felpudos e coloco os dois pés neles. Quando dou o primeiro passo em direção ao banheiro, ouço o farfalhar das cobertas e faço deles pouco caso.

—Aonde vai, assistente?

Congelo no meio do caminho e não respondo.

—Logo agora que estava começando a me acostumar. - Ele ri, a voz arrastada e rouca de sono. - Trate de voltar logo e tente me torturar com mais daquele gosto de limão.

Ele é incorrigível.

Termino meu trajeto até o banheiro e tranco-me nele empurrando a porta com o corpo. Fico recostada a ela por alguns momentos, no escuro, sem procurar o interruptor. Acendo-o e faço o que vim fazer aqui: lavar o rosto. Abro a torneira e encho as mãos com água da pia, jogando-a nas faces. 

A temperatura gelada, assim de repente, sempre me ajudou a despertar. A explicação para isso é que o frio da água aumenta os níveis de noradrenalina, o que melhora as reações rápidas do corpo humano. Decido olhar para mim mesma diante do espelho e minhas bochechas estão com um resquício de vermelhidão. Eu as toco, encarando-me sem muita surpresa. Baixo a cabeça e repouso a mão na pia.

Mesmo que ele não me ouça pensando, só sinto liberdade para fazê-lo fechada aqui dentro. Será que Okabe me abraçou durante o sono e não percebeu, ou será que foi de propósito? Perguntar está fora de questão. Não, não que eu não queira saber. Só não acho que ele vá responder sinceramente, e sim falar alguma bobagem incoerente em código esperando que eu entenda. 

Meu coração ainda parece um tambor dentro do peito e isso tudo é culpa minha. Eu deveria tê-lo mandado para casa. Sabia que esse tipo de coisa poderia acontecer, e agora, morro um pouco por dentro a cada segundo. “Começando a se acostumar”? Comigo tão perto? Eu… talvez não devesse ter saído da cama, e ele nunca teria dito aquilo. No entanto, conhecendo-o, ele diria alguma outra idiotice, porque não sabe a hora de ficar calado e só… fazer as coisas.

Certo, Kurisu. Hora de pôr a cabeça no lugar. Não é como se fosse o fim do mundo. Pode ter sido só um acidente. É isso, não é?

Dou descarga sem necessidade, apago a luz e saio do banheiro com o olhar baixo, em direção ao frigobar. Há uma coisa dentro dele que deve ajudar, com certeza. A lata vai ser adicionada na minha conta, mas não me importo. Ela está logo ao alcance da mão e eu talvez não conseguisse uma se tivesse que comprá-la eu mesma. Ouvi dizer que a idade para a bebida alcoólica é de 18 anos em vários países, mas não aqui.

Abro a lata, tomo o primeiro gole e sento-me na cama. Também aproveito para diminuir a intensidade da luz de cabeceira, que esqueci acesa antes de dormir. O gosto da cerveja não é incrível sem algo para beliscar ao mesmo tempo. Contudo, meu objetivo não é tanto o sabor quanto é o efeito agora. 

Em resumo, quando o álcool chega ao cérebro, ele começa a agir sobre os neurotransmissores, responsáveis pela troca de mensagens entre as células cerebrais. Logo, o efeito aumentado de um hormônio conhecido pela sigla Gaba causa a lentidão na fala e nos movimentos, enquanto a produção de serotonina, o chamado “hormônio da felicidade”, é aumentada. A absorção do álcool é mais rápida quanto mais vazio está o estômago; acredito que vou sentir o efeito logo, mas não tenho fome alguma. 

Quando percebo, a lata já está quase no fim. Estou olhando para a televisão que também esqueci ligada sem notar. Está passando outro documentário sobre a reprodução em cativeiro de espécies em risco de extinção. Espreguiço-me da cabeça aos pés e Okabe se vira para o meu lado. 

—Algo de errado? - ele pergunta, a voz já mais clara e limpa.

Balanço a cabeça para negar e completo:

—Não aconteceu nada, afinal.

Okabe fica quieto por um instante.

—Eu agradeceria se pudesse voltar a deitar aqui. - Ele parece expirar todo o ar dos pulmões. - Não estava tendo um sonho muito agradável.

—Que tipo de sonho?

—Um que eu não preferia não ter.

O tipo de coisa que ainda deixa você em pânico vez ou outra. Mesmo que eu tenha ido salvá-lo em 2005. Mesmo que eu esteja aqui quando posso estar. 

Deixo a lata no chão perto do frigobar e entro sob a coberta outra vez, de peito para cima. Okabe se arrasta pela cama e me envolve com os braços, sem me apertar. Álcool nenhum desse mundo poderia evitar o quanto meu coração bate forte. Pouso uma mão no antebraço dele e fecho os olhos. Só então, noto que o céu ainda está desabando lá fora. Noites de chuva como essa tendem a embalar meu sono, mas não sei se quero voltar a dormir. Tento respirar fundo e num compasso até conseguir perguntar:

—Com o que estava sonhando?

—Não sei se quero falar sobre isso.

Tenho uma boa ideia do que pode ser.

—Era sobre a Mayuri? - eu sussurro.

—Não. Não dessa vez. - Ele me abraça mais forte e sinto meu peito se apertar. - Era sobre você.

Agora, eu é que fico um pouco em silêncio. 

—Sobre mim?

Meu rosto começa a ficar quente quando ele responde:

—Não era muito diferente de quando sonho com ela, na verdade.

Não, por favor, não. Eu estou viva, bem viva, não vou morrer. Não vou. Você me faz olhar duas vezes para os lados antes de atravessar a rua.

—Estou aqui - eu murmuro - estou bem aqui.

Antes que eu consiga pensar a respeito, a palma da minha mão vai parar na bochecha dele. Okabe está frio e com o rosto levemente molhado. Suor ou lágrimas? Não gosto de qualquer uma das hipóteses. 

Giro meu corpo até que nós nos abraçamos de frente e puxo a coberta pesada até nossos queixos. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, ouvindo a chuva cair e o diálogo na televisão antes que eu a desligue. O mundo fora do quarto parece não existir.

Okabe se afasta um pouco do duradouro abraço e tenta me olhar nos olhos. Sinto meu corpo congelar pela segunda vez na noite. Ele diz:

—Nunca tomei uma decisão tão acertada quanto ficar aqui hoje.

E então, aproxima o rosto do meu. Meus lábios secos encontram os dele e fecho os olhos de vez. Minha mão ainda repousa na bochecha dele, o toque frio da pele, que se aquece aos poucos quanto mais tempo se vai. Tudo parece passar numa câmera tão lenta. Deslizo a mão para a nuca dele, entrelaçando os dedos no cabelo macio. 

Quando nos afastamos, consigo ver que Okabe está vermelho. Eu devo estar nas mesmas condições. Nossa respiração ficou ofegante, e não é para menos. 

—Quem diria. - Ele faz carinho no meu rosto com o polegar. - Mal sabia eu. A pessoa do meu primeiro beijo… é a única que quero beijar.

Eu rio de leve e balanço a cabeça. Também é a única pessoa que quero beijar, não se sinta só nessa. 

Faço com que ele cale a boca usando a minha. É a primeira vez que estamos deitados, e vem a ser a primeira vez que nossas línguas se tocam. A dele é mais suave do que eu estava esperando. Eu e minha experiência teórica estamos na torcida para que a minha língua esteja se movendo direito. Talvez eu devesse ir um pouco mais fundo com ela? Arrisco tal coisa e Okabe corresponde me puxando para mais perto; ele me abraça pela cintura. Tentativa e erro, parte um, sucesso.

Nosso fôlego de sedentários faz com que paremos um momento, encarando um ao outro. Ele me olha com um carinho que eu nunca tinha testemunhado antes e tenho vontade de que esta noite dure para sempre, só para acolhê-lo em meu abraço. No que será que ele pensa enquanto faz esse tipo de coisa? Não quero dar tempo para que ele fale, então me aproximo para beijá-lo de novo. 

Estamos tão perto que não conseguiríamos nos aproximar mais nem se tentássemos. O carinho que ele me faz nas costas envia ondas de arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Quem diria que ele descobriu um dos meus pontos fracos assim, por acaso. Antes de termos começado, eu agradecia pela coberta quente sobre nós; agora, estou querendo me livrar dela. De quem foi a ideia, também, de vestir manga comprida?

Nós nos separamos, só alguns centímetros, e pergunto num sopro de voz:

—Está bom assim?

—Eu gosto, e creio que é isso o que importa.

Custa fazer um elogio de vez em quando? Eu o olho de cara feia. Okabe me envolve com os dois braços, trazendo-me para o lado de cima. O movimento dele não é muito delicado, e no desequilíbrio, solto um breve grito de susto. 

Quando apoio as mãos na cama e ergo o corpo para me sentar direito, estou rindo baixo como uma tola. Deve ser a cerveja. Ajeito o quadril para maior conforto e ele deixa escapar um barulho preocupante.

—Machuquei você? - eu pergunto.

Ele também ri e responde:

—Não, não foi isso.

Ah… interessante. Eu me movo outra vez da mesma forma para testar se consigo uma reação igual. É tiro e queda, e o barulho que ele faz é muito agradável. 

Okabe desce as mãos da minha cintura para o quadril. Ele me ajusta no lugar certo e ajuda que eu me mova, gemendo por entre os dentes, como se quisesse disfarçar. Agora que sei que está bom? Isso não é justo. Abaixo-me para beijá-lo, a fim de saber que pelo menos quem está o silenciando sou eu.

Desaceleramos meus movimentos até quase parar. Uma das mãos de Okabe sobe do meu quadril para a parte superior das minhas costas, e ele nos gira para o meio da cama. Assusto-me um pouco, soltando um som de surpresa ao impacto contra a cama. 

Ele aproxima o rosto do meu pescoço, que é beijado com suavidade, enquanto me segura pela cintura e põe a outra mão na cama. Fecho os olhos, arrepiando-me com o toque leve, até que ele resolve me morder. Um som indecente escapa da minha boca. 

É difícil descrever a sensação; os músculos da região são repuxados de uma forma agradável. Okabe continua a me morder, mudando para logo abaixo da orelha, no encontro com o maxilar. Não consigo conter os gemidos, então me contento em emiti-los baixos. Não que eu já tenha sido mordida antes, mas acho que estou sensível por conta da bebida.

De repente, Okabe afasta o rosto, passando-o na lateral do meu quando se ergue. Eu o encaro, mas ele tem o olhar perdido no meu peito. Espero que ele não esteja pensando o mesmo que eu sobre eles.

—O que foi? - eu pergunto.

—Estava pensando que eu poderia só levantar… - Ele parece refletir no assunto. - Mas não acho que teria o mesmo charme.

Minha ficha cai quando ele começa a desabotoar minha camisa botão a botão. Um frio na barriga me acomete. Espero que o quarto esteja escuro o bastante para que ele não veja os detalhes, e viro o rosto para o lado. Okabe pousa a mão cuidadosa na minha bochecha, parando na metade do caminho.

—Não quer? - ele pergunta com suavidade na voz.

—É só que… não é justo que eu seja a única.

Eu me arrasto com os cotovelos para me sentar na cama e coloco as mãos sob a camiseta dele, levantando-a. _Minha_ camiseta, mas não importa. Ele colabora para tirá-la sem pensar duas vezes. À pouca luz do quarto, surpreendo-me ao toque dos dedos: Okabe sempre foi magro, mas não esperava que tivesse alguma definição no peitoral e no abdome. Ele termina de desabotoar minha camisa, já que minha desculpa não é mais válida.

Será que estou olhando para ele da mesma forma que ele me olha? Meu rosto está mais quente do que nunca, e quero me esconder com os braços antes que seja tarde. Ele volta a colar os lábios nos meus e me segura pelos ombros com um pouco mais de avidez. Retribuo correndo as unhas de leve pelas costas dele, mas logo troco o local pelo peito. Acho que cheguei a suspirar de leve quando o vi. Minha cabeça está um pouco perdida no tempo… quando foi que já senti isso antes?

Quase copiando meus gestos, Okabe afasta as metades da camisa dos meus seios. Querer que ele não olhasse seria pedir demais. Agora, _ele_ suspira e é bastante audível. Por favor, nenhum comentário, por favor… 

Ele começa a beijar a partir do meu queixo, descendo pelo meu pescoço até a região do decote. Abraço a cabeça dele, afagando seu cabelo. Não sei quando a noite de hoje começou a parecer surreal, mas é assim que ela é agora. Seus dedos encontram a pele fina da região, segurando cada um deles numa mão, numa massagem leve. Ainda fico impressionada com as mãos macias que ele tem. Sei que a intenção é boa, mas faz um pouco de cócegas.

—Pode pegar. - Beijo a testa dele. - Não está machucando.

O aperto se intensifica um pouco e ele começa a manipular meus mamilos com os polegares. Fecho os olhos, apertando-os quanto mais ele mexe. Um gemido também faz o favor de escapar da minha boca. A sensação percorre meu corpo em ondas, como se ele estivesse se aquecendo por completo. 

—Tenho tanta, tanta sorte… - ele diz, com um sorriso tão entorpecido quanto eu.

—O que quer dizer?

—Se eu puder explicar mais tarde, agradeceria muito.

Okabe aproxima a boca de um dos meus seios. A mão dele ainda está no outro, apertando-o tal qual antes. Ele se deita ao meu lado, fazendo-me ofegar. A língua dele circula com muito cuidado, tanto que quase sinto aflição. Continuo a mexer no cabelo dele, agarrando-o de leve quando ele resolve usar um pouco os dentes. 

—É bom? - ele pergunta, olhando para mim de baixo para cima.

Faço que sim com a cabeça, sem voz. Ele troca de lado e, portanto, de seio, deitando-se ao meu lado. Um dos braços dele o apoia e o outro segura meu quadril. O rosto dele fica quase tão em paz fazendo isso quanto fica dormindo. 

Ele logo deixa a tarefa para voltar a me beijar, e correspondo como se não o tivéssemos feito há muito tempo, com certa fome, quase como desespero. Não sei o que faria se esses lábios não tivessem se tornado meus.

Escorrego para me deitar debaixo de Okabe e ele entende o recado segurando minhas mãos contra a cama. Não paramos o beijo, longo e intenso, até que nosso fôlego comece a faltar. Nós nos separamos só alguns centímetros e ele se deixa cair deitado ao meu lado, apoiando a cabeça com um cotovelo e com a outra mão livre na minha cintura. Ela passa pela minha barriga e quadril enquanto o beijo ganhou mais suavidade. Trocamos olhares com as testas encostadas. Acho que ele teve alguma ideia.

Okabe volta a beijar meu pescoço e faz menção de me tocar por cima da calça que uso. Encarando o teto, fecho os olhos e deixo acontecer enquanto retribuo com carinho em sua nuca. A mão dele para no meio das minhas pernas, com a ponta dos dedos por dentro do elástico da calça.

—Posso? - ele pergunta.

Confirmo num sussurro e a mão dele desce. Quero enterrar para sempre o fato de que meu coração está saltando no peito. Mal acredito que está acontecendo, muito menos que seria hoje. Ele sente minha roupa íntima e chega à mesma conclusão que eu: está encharcada. 

De repente, Okabe volta a me beijar, talvez tomado por uma vontade súbita como a que eu tive, uma espécie de formigamento nos lábios que precisa ser apaziguado. A mão dele se move em ritmo lento por cima da calcinha, sem acertar nenhum ponto específico. No entanto, é o suficiente para terminar de me despertar. Num breve intervalo em que a boca dele se afasta da minha, eu o chamo.

—Já está bom… 

—Quer que eu pare? - ele diz.

Sorrio e guio a mão dele para que afaste o tecido de lado. Ele corresponde com um meio sorriso que quase me deixa fraca das pernas. Os dedos dele se movem para cima e para baixo, acompanhados de suspiros que ele solta. Cada um deles me arrepia. 

—Vou precisar de um pouco de orientação aqui - ele pede.

Seguro o pulso dele para levá-lo até o ponto correto e digo: 

—Aqui. Não exagere.

Ele faz uma série de testes, variando movimentos. Para cima e para baixo, em círculos, para os lados, rápido e devagar, com mais ou menos pressão… Perco o fio da meada quando começa a acertar e o barulho que tanto tentei reprimir mais cedo acaba saindo. É normal ter vergonha de mim mesma? 

Depois de um dos meus gemidos mais altos, ele desacelera e se move de supetão. Abro os olhos para ver o que se passa. Okabe se ajoelhou na minha frente com uma mão sobre cada um dos meus joelhos. Ele afasta um pouco minhas pernas uma da outra, colocando-se entre elas. Viro o rosto para o lado, protestando com um “ei” fraco e sem graça.

—Tudo bem? - ele pergunta - Não quer continuar?

—É que quando me olha assim, eu… - admito, o problema é esse.

—Podemos apagar as luzes, o que acha?

Pondero por um instante e estendo a mão para o interruptor das luzes de cabeceira. Eu as regulo para o mínimo possível sem que se apaguem. Santa tecnologia.

—Não seria justo com você. - Eu rio. - Dizem que estímulos visuais são os preferidos dos homens.

—Mesmo que eu não enxergasse nada, seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Onde aprendeu esse tipo de galanteio? Poderia usá-lo em situações normais, como na mesa de um café. Okabe desce as mãos pelas minhas coxas até chegar à barra das calças que uso. Ele puxa a peça e ergo as pernas para que ela saia. Lembro-me de estar com uma calcinha clara com um pouco de renda. Sorte minha de não ter vestido um trapo no dia de hoje.

—Pode me emprestar um travesseiro? - ele pede.

Entrego a ele o que não está debaixo da minha cabeça.

—Agora… erga o quadril, por favor.

—Para quê? - pergunto.

—Quero testar uma coisa.

Sei bem onde aprendeu esse tipo de coisa. Sou conivente com a ideia dele mesmo assim e deixo que coloque o tal travesseiro debaixo do meu quadril. Okabe gasta alguns segundos parado de frente para a cena. Não sei se ele está nervoso, mas está me deixando. Enfim, ele se abaixa, segurando cada coxa minha, e dá o primeiro beijo por cima da roupa íntima. Pior ainda quando ele afasta a calcinha para o lado esquerdo, mantendo-a fora do rumo com o polegar. Meu coração volta a ficar acelerado e mal consigo respirar. De preferência, não enxergue.

—Você estava planejando tudo isso? - ele pergunta em tom sarcástico - Ou as garotas nos Estados Unidos são todas assim?

Não jogue o clima pela janela, por favor.

—Do que diabos está falando?

—Está perfeitamente lisa. - Ele usa a mão livre para sentir minha depilação recém-feita.

—Como vou saber se são todas assim? - eu digo - Eu só estava entediada ontem, certo? E também sinto coceira quando não me depilo.

Às vezes, tudo o que uma mulher tem para fazer num quarto de hotel é se depilar. Se eu estivesse planejando tal coisa, não estaria com o coração quase saindo pela boca neste exato momento, e sim, em cima dele há uma hora ou duas.

—Não estou reclamando - ele diz.

Ele para de estragar o momento e coloca a boca onde tinha intenção. Cada beijo que demos foi sempre melhor do que o anterior, e acredito que esse é um tipo de habilidade que se traduz em outras. Tal qual com os dedos, ele testa movimentos, pressões e velocidades em mim, pontos mais e menos sensíveis e parece estar se divertindo imensamente. 

Não demora muito até que eu esteja segurando os cabelos dele, com meu corpo estremecendo um pouco. Quando acho que não aguento mais, ele passa do meu aparente limite. Tenho certeza que faz isso só para me ouvir, quando não consigo mais segurar meus gemidos. Abro os olhos e ergo a cabeça para ver o que se passa, e ele parece apertar o corpo contra o colchão. Ele gosta mesmo desse tipo de coisa… 

Okabe dá uma pausa com a boca, mais ofegante do que eu. Ele deve ter se cansado de usá-la com tanto vigor, porque começa a me tocar com os dedos como antes. Dessa vez, está de frente para mim, e não deitado do meu lado; o ângulo um pouco diferente faz com que ele se atrapalhe no começo. Leva pouco tempo até eu me constranger com meu próprio barulho de novo. 

Talvez cansado do movimento, ele desce os dedos por entre os lábios e faz um movimento sugestivo, como se fosse colocar um deles. Não vai doer, sei que não vai. Deixo que ele o faça, e acontece devagar demais até para quem tem cuidado.

—Pode fazer - eu quase gaguejo - Eu já… 

—Já o que? - Ele ergue uma sobrancelha.

—Fiz esse tipo de coisa antes. - Custo a admitir, mas acaba saindo. - Digo… sozinha.

Ele dá uma risada baixa, daquele tipo que só dá quem sabe demais.

—Você é mesmo um gênio pervertido - ele diz

Seria melhor se estivesse com a boca ocupada. Todo o dedo vai parar do lado de dentro. Meu corpo já está no ponto em que pede esse tipo de estímulo. Solto um gemido que tento manter preso quando ele começa a movimentar o dedo, passando pela região mais sensível do canal talvez sem saber. 

—Um gênio pervertido… - ele repete - e eu amo isso.

Eu me recuso a ficar mais excitada ouvindo isso, mas meu corpo não me escuta. Amaldiçoo todos os hormônios na minha corrente sanguínea.

Okabe beija o interior da minha coxa enquanto move o dedo. Quando foi que ele pôs outro dedo? Sinto a pressão de dois deles, que é mais interessante do que a de um só. Seguro a coberta quando o movimento fica mais intenso, sem os pequenos espasmos do estímulo externo. Acho que é hora de ensinar uma coisa ou duas. Ele para na mesma hora quando ergo o corpo, perguntando se está tudo bem.

—Só quero mostrar uma coisa. - Pego o pulso dele. - Curve os dedos.

—Assim? - Ele o faz, e sinto a ponta deles atingindo o local correto. - Imagino que seja bom, ou não me ensinaria. Devagar primeiro?

—Sim, mas com um pouco de força. Pode tentar.

É impressionante a velocidade com que ele aprende. Logo, tenho que de fato me controlar para não passar do limite no volume. Creio que os quartos sejam bem isolados, mas a última coisa que quero é receber uma reclamação. 

Quando estou prestes a dizer que já é o bastante, Okabe tem a brilhante ideia de usar a boca e as mãos ao mesmo tempo, movendo os dedos como ensinei e a língua como instruí. Meu corpo inteiro corresponde ao que ele faz, em especial quando me contraio ao redor dos dedos dele. Depois disso, ele diminui o ritmo, e eu me deixo amolecer ofegante na cama. 

Ele tira os dedos e beija minhas coxas antes de perguntar:

—Acha que acordamos alguém?

—Espero que não. - Ergo-me para ficar de joelhos na cama e a próxima frase demora um pouco a sair. - Posso… fazer em você?

—O que, com os dedos? - Okabe solta uma risada nervosa. - Acho que não estou pronto para esse tipo de coisa em nenhum aspecto… 

Eu rio alto, balançando a cabeça. 

—Não, seu idiota.

Arrasto-me para perto e nos beijamos devagar. O gosto não me incomoda… É até interessante fazê-lo. Eu o puxo para que caia sobre mim na cama e rolo para cima, num canto que a coberta não está. Puxo-a sobre nós para evitarmos o frio do ar-condicionado. Ao derrubá-lo, senti meus músculos falhando. Descargas de endorfina são mesmo coisas incríveis. 

Coloco a calcinha na posição correta e me sento sobre o quadril dele. Seguro as mãos de Okabe contra a cama, como ele fez comigo mais cedo, e volto a mover meu quadril. A cara que ele faz e os gemidos que sufoca só me incentivam a continuar. Não quero, no entanto, ficar só nisso até o final. 

Desacelero o movimento até parar e saio de cima dele, descendo até que meu rosto fique perto de onde eu antes estava sentada. Com uma das mãos, aperto de leve o volume debaixo da bermuda que emprestei. Meus esforços não foram em vão. Um leve receio me toma; espero que eu faça tudo direito, e não machucá-lo é o começo. Puxo a bermuda para baixo e Okabe está, enfim, quase nu na minha frente. Será que ele se importa?

Aliás, como devo nomear a coisa? Há tantos apelidos possíveis. Sou uma mulher da ciência, então escolho o clássico “pênis”. Dou um sorriso maldoso, pensando em retribuir o comentário sobre minha depilação mais cedo. Talvez outro viés de zombaria seja mais interessante.

—Oh, não tem a pele. - Acaricio o membro com a ponta do indicador. - Os homens no Japão são todos assim?

—Foram motivos de saúde. - Ele vira o rosto para o lado, tentando sem sucesso esconder o rubor. - Não posso responder a essa pergunta com sinceridade, porque-

Ele fica calado quando percorro a extensão do pênis usando a língua e os lábios, da base até o topo. Não usar os dentes, repito em pensamento, é a recomendação que sempre li. Okabe deixa escapar um gemido leve, e eu, uma risada. Pergunto-me se vou ter o mesmo controle sobre ele fazendo isso do que ele teve sobre mim. Continuo a lambê-lo da mesma forma e seguro a base para colocá-lo mais em pé. Qual será o tamanho? De relance, percebo que ele está olhando. 

—O que você estava dizendo? - eu pergunto, passando a língua atrás da glande.

—Eu não tenho uma experiência muito vasta com o sexo masculino sem roupa… - Ele se encolhe de leve.

—Tem certeza? - Sorrio com malícia. - E o vestiário da escola?

—Não acho que isso conta - ele gagueja.

—Conta. E não me diga que logo você não assiste a vídeos… educativos.

Coloco toda a glande na boca e tiro em seguida. Não tem gosto além de pele, mas a textura é curiosa. 

—Hã… - Ele parece hesitar. - Você venceu, eu deveria saber mais do assunto.

Sinto-me vitoriosa, mesmo que por um motivo frívolo e repito o gesto anterior, com um pouco mais de pressão na boca.

—Cuidado - ele diz, e eu paro - Não tão forte, não agora pelo menos.

Eu o encaro com interrogação. Deve ser por isso que ele começa sempre tão devagar comigo. Okabe faz carinho no meu cabelo e volto a me ocupar, de olhos fechados. Subo e desço devagar como ele pediu, e também junto a mão à tarefa. Sinto-me até à vontade fazendo isso, pelo menos bem mais do que recebendo. E, também, que tipo de cientista eu seria se não explorasse as possibilidades? 

Os barulhos que Okabe faz indicam que estou indo bem. Quanto mais ele geme, mais inquieta fico. É como se eu quisesse me tocar ao mesmo tempo… Bom, talvez não seja má ideia. Confiro se ele está olhando, e não está: fechou os olhos e deve estar concentrado no que faço. Com minha mão livre, alcanço o meio de minhas pernas e mexo por cima da calcinha. Eu também estaria ofegante se minha boca estivesse livre. 

—Mais… - ele suspira - mais forte.

Faço como ele pede e também aumento a força com que toco em mim mesma. Okabe parece estar se contendo de alguma forma. Ele segura o lençol e a coberta, e movimenta um pouco as pernas e pés quanto mais me dedico. Apesar de tudo, ainda estou usando a cabeça, e há uma coisa que preciso perguntar. Desacelero até parar e tiro a boca para falar com ele, que agora me olha.

—Estava aqui pensando - eu digo - nós não temos… 

—Proteção? - Ele franze o cenho. - Bom, na verdade, temos…

—Hã?! - exalto-me de leve - Por que você carrega essas coisas, Okabe?

—Não é o tipo de coisa que eu costumo ter. - Ele olha para outro lado, evitando-me. - Mas passei com Daru por uma máquina desse tipo de coisa. Daquelas que dá prêmios aleatórios.

Não é difícil de acreditar, visto o comportamento dos dois. Homens e suas ideias esquisitas. Okabe se senta na cama e pega a calça que deixou dobrada na mesa de cabeceira. Tira a carteira de um bolso, e dentro dela, há uma pequena corrente de preservativos onde se lê “extrafino”. Espero não estar completamente vermelha.

—N-não me diga que estava planejando isso - eu digo.

—Não passa de uma coincidência feliz. - Ele se aproxima e me beija. - Agora… se não for demais, eu posso pedir uma coisa?

—Depende. - O que ele tem em mente? - O que é?

—Você pode… - Okabe hesita por um instante. - Pode me fazer gozar uma vez?

Pisco os olhos algumas vezes e abro a boca para responder, de onde sai apenas:

—Hein?

—É que, bom, você deve imaginar… Estou um tanto quanto nervoso. - Ele coça a cabeça. - Não quero estragar o momento quando estivermos fazendo.

—Sei… 

Na verdade, sei muitas coisas. O período refratário nos homens tem um tempo variável que pode ir de alguns minutos até dias, dependendo da idade, questões de saúde e outros fatores. De acordo com alguns estudos, rapazes por volta dos dezoito anos podem ter outra ereção cerca de quinze minutos depois de um orgasmo. Além disso, é frequente que a ejaculação precoce ocorra por razões psicológicas, então Okabe tem razão ao dizer que está nervoso e que isso pode atrapalhar.

Ele interrompe meu fluxo de pensamento com outro beijo. Não sou capaz de dizer não a um pedido como esse. Digo a ele que sim, eu posso. Ele não agradece, mas diz a fatídica frase:

—Eu te amo.

—Por causa disso? - Eu rio, confusa. Sinto que devo estar com o rosto vermelho.

—Não, claro que não. - Ele sela nossos lábios de novo. - Só achei que fosse um bom momento.

Ele deve estar esperando que eu responda. Cerro os punhos de leve, mordendo a boca por dentro.

—Eu… - começo, mas tropeço nas palavras - Eu também.

Sou uma idiota completa. Por que não consigo só pôr para fora? Ainda assim, Okabe me olha com a mesma ternura desse tipo de momento. Não faço ideia de por quanto tempo nos beijamos ajoelhados na cama. Ele se deita e eu me deito ao lado, de forma que consigo usar minha mão dominante. 

Começar devagar e intensificar aos poucos… Já entendi os truques do corpo dele, ou essa parte, pelo menos. Não demora até que ele fique duro mais uma vez. Imagino que minhas mãos sejam agradáveis; cuido bem delas. Aproximo-me do ouvido dele.

—Feche os olhos - eu peço, sussurrando, e ele obedece - Assim está bom?

Ele deixa escapar um gemido antes de responder:

—Isso. Continue. 

Creio que já está na hora de acelerar. O corpo dele reage de uma forma tão boa que nem acredito. Acho que ele também não consegue mais segurar o barulho que faz, com o rosto tão vermelho quanto eu imagino que o meu esteja.

—Kurisu… é tão bom. Tão bom… - ele diz - Não vai demorar muito.

Meu nome. Ele disse meu nome. Nada de “assistente”. Nada de “Christina”, ou de outros apelidos irritantes. Perco-me no momento e me aninho mais no braço que ele usa para me envolver. 

E se eu o morder um pouco, como ele fez comigo? Abro a boca e o faço de leve enquanto acelero o movimento da mão. Mais forte também? Okabe geme mais alto e, em apenas alguns segundos, a diversão chega ao fim. Ele pulsa um pouco na minha mão, e envergonho-me ao dizer que achei incrível.

Curtimos um longo momento beijando um ao outro com a mesma vontade insaciável de mais cedo. Quando paramos, ficamos nos encarando.

—Como foi? - eu murmuro.

—Mais do que fantástico. - Ele me beija de novo. - Pode buscar papel? Estou impossibilitado de sair daqui agora.

Assinto com a cabeça e fico de pé, atrás da caixa de lenços na outra mesa de cabeceira. Talvez seis esteja bom. Puxo um atrás do outro até que o ouço dizer:

—Ei, ei, não precisa de tantos. - Okabe ri. - Só dois ou três são o bastante.

Nem quero imaginar por que você sabe disso, exatamente. 

—Disse a voz da experiência… - eu provoco. 

Começo a limpá-lo e, de fato, três lenços acabam por ser suficientes. Gasto algum tempo vendo a definição muscular no abdome onde passo o papel. Tem até um pouco de relevo. 

Ele agradece e se senta na cama, terminando de tirar a bermuda que eu abaixei. Talvez fosse uma boa hora para eu voltar a me vestir… 

—Eu sugiro acabar de lavar isso no chuveiro, e sua companhia seria bem-vinda - ele diz - o que acha?

Preciso de alguns segundos para processar a ideia. A única coisa que me vem à cabeça é que vários mamíferos sociais fazem ligação entre a higiene mútua e os laços afetivos dentro de seus bandos. Isso porque não quero pensar muito em ficar totalmente sem roupa e debaixo da luz acesa.

—Ah… mesmo? Não está limpo o suficiente assim? - eu pergunto.

—Vai começar a grudar se eu não lavar o quanto antes. Tudo bem se não quiser vir comigo.

—Não, eu…

Já tomei banho mais cedo? Isso não é verdade. O efeito do álcool deve ter passado e voltei à razão, acho. Ah, por que sequer estou tratando essa questão como um problema? O que é um banho comparado com o que estávamos fazendo? Fico de pé e pego uma toalha nova para ele dentro do armário. Eu a atiro, pedindo que ele pense rápido, e ele a pega. 

Caminho até a janela enquanto Okabe se ajeita. A cortina que cobre a janela vai do teto até o chão, e eu a abro, só uma fresta, para olhar o lado de fora. A chuva ainda é intensa. As luzes de Akihabara estão acesas, mas não faço ideia de que horas possam ser. Não me preocupo com minha camisa aberta, nem com a falta de parte de baixo; não acho que alguém vá me ver dessa distância e muito menos com esse tempo. 

A experiência ainda é muito recente para que eu a trate como meras memórias. O toque, o calor, os sons… E, ainda assim, acho difícil de acreditar. Era um dia normal das minhas férias, um como qualquer outro. Parece até mesmo que estou sonhando e as coisas tomaram um rumo meio louco. 

Essa sensação só cresce quando sou abraçada pelas costas. Também recebo um beijo no topo da cabeça. A toalha dele está enrolada ao redor da cintura, o que não estou vendo, mas consigo sentir com as pernas. É um abraço muito parecido com aquele de quando tínhamos acabado de acordar.

—Algo de errado? - ele sussurra.

—Só gosto de ver a cidade quando estou pensando.

—Venha me contar no chuveiro o que está pensando. O que acha?

Viro o rosto para trás e Okabe acolhe minha bochecha com uma mão para me beijar. Ele parece bem mais à vontade do que eu agora, chegando a ponto de experimentar morder um pouco meu lábio inferior. Ele para e fecha a cortina, mesmo que seja irrelevante, para tirar minha camisa, que fica pelo chão. As mãos dele alcançam meu quadril e eu mesma tiro a peça que resta. Okabe joga minha toalha por cima da minha cabeça e ombros e me guia pela mão até o banheiro.

Penso em pedir para ficarmos de luz apagada, mas a banheira escorregadia não é o local mais sensato para não se estar enxergando. Penduramos a toalha e Okabe aperta o interruptor. A lâmpada acesa fere um pouco meus olhos desacostumados. O banheiro do hotel é até espaçoso e confortável, só não é o ambiente mais romântico que existe. 

Ligo o chuveiro e regulo a temperatura da água até ficar do meu agrado, esperando um pouco antes de entrar debaixo. Puxo o cabelo para fazer um coque; não é um bom horário para molhá-los. Quando estou a ponto de colocar a presilha, escuto Okabe reclamar:

—Deus do céu, a água está fervendo.

Termino o coque e ponho a mão na água. 

—Não está, não. - Nego com a cabeça.

—Claro que está. Não consigo entrar.

—Claro que não. Vai ficar fria se você… - Interrompo o que estou dizendo quando o vejo girar mais a torneira. - Okabe!

Ele ri baixo, de olhos fechados, mergulhado na queda do chuveiro. O cabelo dele não está mais penteado para trás como de costume, e sim caindo pela testa. Quase parece outra pessoa, mas me atrevo a dizer que gosto da surpresa. 

—Por quanto tempo vai continuar me tratando assim? - ele pergunta.

—Hã? - Ergo uma sobrancelha, elevando o tom de voz no banheiro quieto. - O que eu fiz?

Okabe gosta da água insuportavelmente gelada, e não é grosseria nenhuma que eu prefira a temperatura certa. Ele passa a mão nos cabelos, jogando-os para trás de novo, e solta um suspiro de relaxamento ao fazê-lo. Não sei como ele consegue. 

—Já não está na hora de começar a me chamar pelo nome? - ele diz.

Quê? Espero que não seja o que estou pensando.

—Não me venha com essa besteira de “Hououin Kyouma” numa hora dessas, por favor.

—Só “Rintarou” está ótimo. 

Certo… e lá se vão todos os meus argumentos. Minha voz também. Okabe me dá espaço no chuveiro e aumento a temperatura antes de entrar. Ele me olha com desgosto, e devolvo no mesmo tom. Não estava precisando de banho, exatamente, mas não foi uma má ideia. Ajuda a clarear a mente, por meio de um efeito semelhante ao da meditação, e também relaxa o corpo, melhorando a circulação sanguínea. Quando viro a cabeça para olhar por cima do ombro, Okabe está com um frasco numa mão e uma poça de creme na outra.

—Meu shampoo! - eu exclamo - Esse tanto dá para lavar o _meu_ cabelo. Não precisa de tudo isso.

—Ah… - Ele parece genuinamente surpreso. - Posso usar para ensaboar o corpo, então.

Bato uma mão na testa.

—Não acredito… Não deveria, mas tudo bem. - Deixo sair um suspiro. - Não desperdice.

Tento conter a decepção fechando os olhos e curtindo a água. Passo as mãos pelo corpo para tirar o suor e começo a massagear um lado do meu trapézio quando sinto Okabe me tocar com a textura de sabão nos dedos.

—Tinha um monte, mesmo - ele diz - posso lavar você?

Que mal faz? Saio do chuveiro para não tirar o shampoo das costas e ele entra, fazendo a atrocidade de esfriar a água. A massagem que ele faz não é ruim, mas…

—Aperte um pouco mais - eu peço.

—Você gosta de força ou é impressão minha?

—Não. - Cruzo os braços. - Você é que está com medo de tocar em mim, não é?

Ele começa a pressionar mais. As mãos dele deslizam e me apertam com até alguma habilidade; pergunto-me se é talento natural. Um barulho inesperado escapa da minha boca quando Okabe desce os polegares ao redor da minha coluna até a lombar. Ele se foca nessa região, e eu sei bem o motivo. Não é igual a quando estávamos na cama, mas é bem agradável.

—Ah, Kurisu… - ele gagueja.

Olho para trás, por cima do ombro. O período refratário de alguém já parece ter passado.

—E agora? - eu pergunto.

—Bom, eu não trouxe as camisinhas para cá, então… - Ele coça a cabeça. - Podemos fazer outra coisa.

—Por exemplo…?

Okabe me vira em direção à parede, onde ponho as mãos, e me puxa para perto pela cintura. Tenho receio de onde isso vai dar, mas não digo nada a respeito. Ele se encosta em mim, colocando o pênis entre as minhas nádegas. Meu corpo está escorregadio do shampoo e ele desliza com facilidade encostado em mim. 

Viro a cabeça para trás e nos beijamos, devagar primeiro, como ele diz que prefere. Ele me segura com uma mão num seio e a outra entre minhas pernas. Começo a mover meu quadril também; não vou deixar que ele faça todo o trabalho sozinho. 

—Gosta assim? - eu pergunto?

Okabe assente com a cabeça, ofegante. O movimento faz com que a mão dele acerte meu clitóris, para frente e para trás. Não é muito fácil manter o equilíbrio, creio que para nenhum de nós. Meus gemidos são baixos o suficiente para não ecoarem muito no banheiro. Já os dele são bem audíveis, talvez porque estejam tão perto do meu ouvido. Não estou reclamando. Quanto mais barulho ele faz, mais meu corpo se aquece. A mão no lugar certo também tem a ver, com certeza, mas nada é igual à sensação de que a outra pessoa também está gostando.

Apesar de tudo, o que escolhemos fazer é cansativo. Logo, Okabe me solta para me segurar de frente, minhas costas contra a parede fria do banheiro. Damos um beijo que começa acelerado e fica mais lento quanto menos fôlego temos. 

Fecho o registro do chuveiro e coloco o pé para fora da banheira, puxando-o pela mão. Pisando no tapete, começo a me secar sozinha, mas ele logo assume a tarefa e coça minhas costas com a toalha. Não contei que esse era um ponto sensível e ele descobriu mesmo assim. Rio um pouco de cócegas, depois eu mesma o seco, ficando na ponta dos pés para esfregar o cabelo dele com o tecido. Nós nos encaramos em silêncio e nos enrolamos nas toalhas para sair ao frio do ar-condicionado.

Caminhamos até a cama, pisando descalços no carpete, e paramos diante dela. 

—Agora… - eu começo e não completo.

Ele não diz nada. A verdade é que não sei o que fazer agora. Deitar e dormir, e nada disso aconteceu? Bom, sempre é uma opção, mas não consigo dizer se é o que quero.

—Bom. - Ele limpa a garganta e penteia os cabelos para trás com os dedos. - Quer se vestir? Está um pouco frio.

Aproximo-me do guarda-roupa atrás de uma calcinha limpa. Encontro um modelo branco com um laço na frente e coloco-a no corpo. Também vou até a janela para recuperar minha camisa abandonada no chão e volto ao armário procurando o desodorante aerosol. Depois de usar, estendo o frasco para ele, perguntando se quer. Okabe aceita o desodorante, mas não faz menção de se vestir. Na situação dele, eu também não saberia se quero pôr a roupa. Minha bermuda não fica bem nele, isso é fato, e a estampa fofa da camisa não é a que mais combina com ele.

Nós nos sentamos com as pernas debaixo das cobertas, lado a lado. O silêncio que há no quarto é apenas nosso: a chuva ainda cai lá fora e o ar-condicionado soa constante. 

—É. - Okabe suspira. - Acho que estou mais nervoso agora do que antes.

—Não adiantou, então? - eu murmuro, com uma ponta de decepção.

—Não é isso, eu é que… Bom, tanto faz.

—Tanto faz? - pergunto, levemente indignada. Eu me esforcei.

—Não, não nesse sentido. - Okabe escorrega de sentado para deitado na cama, e olha para mim de baixo para cima. - No que estava pensando, lá na janela?

—Sabe… - Seguro mais forte a barra da coberta. - Você também sente um pouco como se estivesse sonhando agora?

—Separar a realidade do resto tem sido tão difícil que quase todo momento se parece assim. - Ele ergue uma mão ao alto, olhando para o teto, como Mayuri costuma fazer. - Talvez eu nunca venha a me livrar dessa sensação.

Meu coração dói. Quero abraçá-lo e dizer que não vai mais acontecer, mas não sei se seria verdade. 

—Eu… - Seguro as palavras.

“Sinto muito”? Não. “Quero ajudar”? Também não. “Eu te amo”? Deito-me e dou nele um longo abraço, com a cabeça acomodada em seu ombro. Se eu só conseguisse falar… 

Okabe se vira para me envolver de frente, e a toalha que ele usa começa a se soltar da cintura. Com uma das mãos, ele afaga minhas costas. Fecho os olhos e curto a sensação. Respiro fundo; mesmo que esteja cheirando ao meu shampoo e desodorante, ele ainda tem um pouco do perfume próprio que vem usando nos últimos dias.

A mão dele desce para a minha lombar e começa a apertá-la numa massagem agradável. Leva pouco tempo até que eu comece a gemer um pouco. Ele planeja o que estou pensando?

—Ei, o que está fazendo? - eu pergunto.

—Não percebeu ainda? - ele sussurra no meu ouvido - Eu amo ouvir você.

Um arrepio percorre minha espinha e sinto meu corpo fraquejar de leve. Não muitas pessoas diriam uma coisa dessas, eu acho. Por que estou lacrimejando? Ele acaba com todas as chances de que eu diga algo me beijando, e toca em mim como se dependesse disso.

Okabe não para de apertar minha lombar, portanto, não paro de gemer baixo. Não é mais tão estranho quanto no começo. As mãos dele escorregam e sinto ambas nas minhas nádegas. Ele me acaricia e me aperta com o mesmo cuidado de sempre. No sentido técnico, acho que nossos beijos estão acertando cada vez mais, porque meu corpo responde a eles cada vez mais rápido.

Nós nos afastamos e olhamos um para o outro, sem dizer nada. Estamos ofegantes, mas voltamos ao beijo mesmo assim. Encosto meu peito no dele, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos. A pouca barba que ele tem também está macia. Agora me ocorre que ele pode estar cuidando dela. Sinto algo cutucar minha perna e olhamos para baixo. É exatamente o que eu imaginava.

—De novo? - Dou uma risadinha.

Ele dá de ombros, com um sorriso caloroso.

—O que posso fazer, não é?

—Não é só porque você é jovem? - eu pergunto.

—Lógico que não.

Ele me empurra para deitar sobre mim, e solto um gritinho de susto do qual não me orgulho. A toalha dele cai por cima do meu quadril. Sou beijada com mais gentileza agora, o bastante para não ficarmos completamente sem ar. 

Okabe puxa a toalha, tirando-a de mim, e também a camisa de cima do meu peito. Estamos debaixo da coberta, mas me sinto exposta de qualquer forma. Ainda mais do jeito que ele está olhando…

—Você é linda. Eu já disse isso hoje?

—Não. - Viro o rosto para o outro lado.

Meu pescoço ficou exposto e ele me morde. Meus gemidos ficam mais intensos quanto mais perto do maxilar ele pega. Não dói, de forma alguma, mas a vontade de lacrimejar volta. Será algo de outra linha do tempo? Ou só estou tão feliz que não consigo me conter? Quando minha primeira lágrima sem controle desce, espero que ele não veja. Esse momento… Eu espero que seja marcante na memória.

Assim, você fica aqui, comigo, e nunca mais se perderá no tempo.

Sinto algo na minha perna, algo molhado e um pouco frio. Não estou vendo, então…

—Oka-

Ele me interrompe com um beijo e sussurra:

—Rintarou. Por favor.

—Ah, é que… 

Olho para baixo e ele segue meu olhar. Há mesmo alguma coisa na minha coxa. Ele parece entender de imediato do que se trata e eu levo alguns segundos. O líquido pré-ejaculatório é uma substância liberada antes do orgasmo, que serve de lubrificação e para ajudar a equilibrar a acidez na uretra. Okabe se apressa para limpar a mancha com a toalha, pedindo desculpas.

—É sempre assim? - eu pergunto.

Ele nega com a cabeça e completa:

—Só quando penso em você.

Será que ele tem noção do que acabou de confessar? Tento esconder o rosto com as mãos quando ele pega as duas e segura contra a cama, com bastante cuidado para quem faz uma coisa dessas.

—Ei - eu protesto - pode me soltar?

—Só se me chamar pelo nome. Promete?

—Eu… - Prendo a respiração e deixo sair um suspiro pelo nariz. - Pode ser daqui a pouco?

—Melhor ainda.

Daqui a pouco? O que foi que eu disse? Daqui a pouco, é muito provável que estejamos… droga, olhe só a situação em que me coloquei. Não sei se vou conseguir cumprir essa promessa. Ele aproveita a posição para me beijar mais uma vez, depois me solta e se ajoelha na cama ao meu lado.

—Posso ver você? - ele pergunta.

Certo, já está na hora de que eu perca esse medo. Estico a mão para aumentar a luz do quarto quando ele se posiciona na minha frente, ele ajoelhado e eu deitada. Okabe puxa a minha calcinha para o lado, olhando entre minha pernas sem a menor hesitação. Isso porque ele alega nunca ter feito tal coisa antes. Só sendo um verdadeiro pervertido.

Incorrigível, definitivamente.

Meu rosto está mais quente do que nunca e, quando acho que não pode piorar, ele passa os dedos na área externa e faz uma cara satisfeita.

—Kurisu… - ele murmura - eu posso?

Meu coração está na boca e não sou capaz de responder.

—Por favor, me diga. - Ele afaga uma das minhas coxas. - Seja sincera comigo.

Preciso ser sincera comigo mesma em primeiro lugar.

—Pode - eu gaguejo.

Okabe estende a mão para a corrente de preservativos e destaca um deles. Ele se atrapalha um pouco para abri-lo, e quando crio coragem para olhar, já não parece mais tão duro quanto antes. Vejo-o usando a mão um pouco enquanto me olha, e quase me proponho a ajudar quando ele parece ter uma ideia melhor: usar a boca em mim de novo.

Tal qual os beijos, a segunda vez é melhor do que a primeira. Não demora até que eu esteja agarrando a coberta, o colchão, o travesseiro, os cabelos dele ou qualquer coisa onde possa pôr minhas mãos. É uma surpresa… uma boa surpresa. 

Okabe se afasta de mim completamente sem fôlego, arfando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, e consegue colocar o preservativo com o pacote aberto. Ele se deita sobre mim e aproxima o pênis de onde ele logo deve estar.

—Posso mesmo? - ele diz.

Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Eu enfiaria eletrodos no cérebro dele para valer se me tocasse sem permissão. Nego com a cabeça e digo:

—Pare de perguntar. 

E então, eu o puxo para perto. Sinto que acertamos, meio que por acidente, quando ele me penetra devagar, creio que até a metade. Não dói e não incomoda. Quem diria que logo nós dois faríamos tudo certo a esse ponto. Nós trocamos olhares, e espero que estejamos sentindo a mesma coisa.

Ele se abaixa para me beijar e se aproxima de mim, entrando mais fundo. Também não machuca. Okabe começa a se mover para frente e para trás. No começo, não sinto muito bem, mas logo um pouco de atrito se faz. Começo a gemer baixo, com a boca tampada pela dele. Também preciso me conformar que o barulho é só uma realidade da coisa. Ele, no entanto, está se contendo. Quando nos afastamos, vejo uma oportunidade de perguntar:

—O que foi?

—Nada. - Ele franze a sobrancelha. - Por quê?

—Você está tão quieto… 

—Ah, eu… acho que estou prendendo a respiração.

Conte até três, Kurisu, você consegue pedir isso.

—Também quero ouvir você - eu digo, tocando-o no rosto.

Okabe se aproxima de mim e nossos quadris se encostam. Sinto no fundo, no colo do útero; foi devagar, então não dói. Solto um gemido que é parte de susto, parte de prazer. Ele começa a se mover um pouco mais rápido até deixar sair o barulho que tanto quero. Não é alto, nem o meu. É só o bastante, ao pé do ouvido, para que nós dois escutemos. 

Fecho os olhos e envolvo o corpo dele, com uma mão na nuca e a outra na cintura. Agora, o atrito já é o bastante para que eu sinta cada movimento. Quando é mais prazeroso, o canal se contrai de leve e sozinho. Tento controlá-lo uma vez e ele geme mais alto. Isso, continue, eu também amo ouvir você. 

Estou prestes a dizer o nome dele e decido que não sou capaz. 

—Mais… - digo no lugar - Pode fazer mais forte… 

—Mais? - ele ofega - Não vou machucar você?

Faço que não com a cabeça. Okabe atende ao meu pedido mudando um pouco de posição: ele se ajoelha na cama e começa a me puxar pela cintura. Talvez seja mais fácil para ele assim… Um gemido mais alto escapa da minha boca ao primeiro puxão. Abro os olhos para ver o que se passa, e o rosto dele está tão retorcido de prazer quanto o meu deve estar. Numa entrada mais profunda, ele também solta um gemido intenso e começa a reduzir a velocidade. 

—Por que parou? - eu pergunto.

—Eu preciso… mudar o estímulo. - Ele suspira e ofega, e consigo ver que está um pouco suado. - Ou não vou aguentar muito tempo.

—Sempre pode tentar de novo depois.

—Quero me desafiar um pouco, se me permite.

Balanço a cabeça, rindo de leve. Homens… 

—Não quer tentar? - ele sugere.

—Ah, eu… - Hesito um pouco. Acho que sei do que ele está falando. - Posso?

—Claro que pode.

Ele volta a se aproximar, envolvendo-me com os braços, e giramos de posição na cama. Quando o corpo dele bate contra o colchão, rimos despreocupados, num momento de breve euforia, e eu o beijo pela milésima vez. 

Começo a me mover para cima e para baixo, como imagino que seja mais agradável. Okabe coloca as mãos no meu quadril e me guia a seu gosto, devagar primeiro, e não posso dizer que isso me incomoda. Não é difícil pegar o jeito; encontro um ritmo e um ângulo que acerta no ponto correto para mim. Por que não tentamos exatamente isso logo de primeira? Agarro o travesseiro onde me apóio com as duas mãos. Livre do esforço de antes, ele está gemendo mais à vontade, quase a cada vez que subo o quadril.

—Queria demorar mais, mas assim… - ele diz - assim é tão bom.

Não pense que é bom só para você.

—Não precisa demorar - respondo.

—Então faça, por favor. - Okabe me enlaça com os braços, aproximando nós dois. - Por favor, Kurisu.

Meu nome se encaixa como uma peça de quebra-cabeça e é tudo o que preciso. Começo a descer o quadril com mais força, na esperança de que funcione… e funciona. Ele não demora a gemer cada vez mais alto. As mãos dele se apertam ao redor da minha cintura e acho que consegui.

Okabe fica completamente sem fôlego embaixo de mim, e o aperto de suas mãos se torna um abraço. Ele me puxa para perto e me beija com o mesmo carinho. Quando terminamos, nós nos encaramos por um momento, deixando a vergonha de lado, esquecendo todo o resto.

Seguro a base do preservativo e saio de cima dele com cuidado. Deixo meu corpo cair ao lado na cama, sentindo-me leve. Acho, no entanto, que não se compara a como ele está agora: o orgasmo no corpo humano tem um efeito inigualável. A dopamina, hormônio liberado em alta quantidade nesse momento, tem relação com o chamado sistema de recompensa, um circuito de neurônios que influencia as emoções. É o que nos motiva a fazer coisas como comer coisas açucaradas, usar drogas ou, bem… 

—E aquela história de me chamar pelo nome? - ele pergunta - Você me prometeu.

A verdade é que não consegui, mas ele nunca saberá disso.

—Eu estava ocupada. - Dou um sorriso de superioridade.

Okabe pega minha mão e dá nela um beijo.

—Promete que vai tentar? - ele pede.

Não me diga que esse seu Reading Steiner agora lê pensamentos também. Meu rosto se aquece.

—Você quer mesmo uma coisa dessas? - eu digo.

—Quero. - Ele beija minha mão de novo, mantendo-a perto do rosto. - Porque quero estar perto de você.

Acho que não resisto quando ele é sincero consigo mesmo exatamente porque eu não consigo ser. Eu o abraço, curtindo o momento de silêncio, onde só soam a tempestade e o ar-condicionado.

—Mais cedo… - eu digo - você disse que tinha sorte ou coisa do tipo.

—Disse.

—Por quê?

Okabe ri abafado. Torço para que ele não fale nenhuma idiotice.

—Não é óbvio? - ele pergunta.

—Se fosse óbvio, eu não perguntaria.

—Encontrei o amor da minha vida tão cedo e com um corpo tão incrível que nem acredito. Isso não é sorte?

Se você fosse assim cem por cento do tempo, eu não guardaria esse tipo de frase como um tesouro.

—Meu corpo? - eu gaguejo?

—Existem espelhos nos Estados Unidos, por favor. - Ele franze a sobrancelha. - Você sabe que é.

Preferiria se não tocasse nesse tipo de assunto… Contudo, digo:

—Talvez se eu ganhasse um pouco de-

—De absolutamente nada. É perfeito assim. - Ele me beija. - Agora, se puder inflar um pouco meu ego, eu agradeceria.

Eu não consigo sequer dizer que amo você. Como quer que eu elogie seu corpo? Okabe se senta na cama e tira o preservativo usado, dando nele um nó que eu creio ser seguro. Sento-me também.

—Você tem um belo… - Tudo, na verdade. - Abdômen. É bem definido.

—Mas não conta - ele rebate - afinal eu não me esforcei para tê-lo.

—Seguindo essa lógica, eu não posso elogiar nada que seja natural seu. - Cruzo os braços. - De que adianta, então?

—Ah… - Ele hesita e fica de pé. - Vou jogar isso fora.

E não vai admitir que está errado, mas estou de bom humor demais para começar uma briga por conta disso. Quando ele se aproxima do banheiro, eu digo:

—Belas costas.

Okabe olha por cima do ombro com um sorriso e entra pela porta semiaberta.

Deixo meu corpo escorregar para se deitar na cama outra vez. Tento recapitular como foi que chegamos aqui, desde que entramos no quarto. Ainda é difícil de acreditar. Eu achei que dormiria sozinha mais uma vez, nessa cama grande demais; uma cama na qual eu comecei a sentir falta de algo que nunca tive antes… de hoje.

—Ei, não quer voltar aqui? - Okabe me chama, um pouco alto, de dentro do banheiro - Acho que estamos precisando de outro banho.

—Vou pegar toalhas novas - respondo no mesmo tom.

Rolo pela cama até mais perto do guarda-roupa. Hotéis e seus estoques infinitos de toalhas vieram a calhar. Mais duas delas vão ser suficientes, a não ser que eu vá lavar o cabelo dessa vez. Um pouco de secador não vai matar.

Agora me ocorre que temos uma banheira… 


End file.
